Maxumim Ride Fanfiction FAXNESS (New powers)
by BronteBook
Summary: Max and Fang get into a argument and they split up the flock AGAIN! but in this story Ari never died and Maya is in the flock too, ALSO in this story the flock has to take down Itex, and along the way they learn the have new abliltys! ENJOY! If you dont like FAX Go away. Slight Iggy and Nudge! Im running out of letters so i hope you enjoy this book! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV:**

"What's your problem Max?" Fang said as he ran to catch up to me, "What's my problem? Why don't you ask Max II?" Fang took a couple steps closer to me, "She has a name... It's Maya..." He replied surprisingly clam.

"Oh so you refer to her as a real person now huh?" I said as I pointed a finger on his chest accusingly.

"What about ARI huh?" Fangs voice started to get louder and his face showed anger.

_**Max doesn't do this...**_

'_Not now voice.'_

_**Think about what you're doing!**_

_I ignored the voice this time._

"What about him? He's been more help than that phony!" I shot back,

"You KNOW I don't trust him!" Fang moved closer so we were inches away from each other,

"HE'S BEEN MORE OF HELP THEN YOU LATELY!" I said back

From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the flock peeking out of the doorways.

And Maya.

"WHO'S TO SAY SHE IS NOT A BETTER LEADER THEN YOU!" He yelled in my face,

Ouch. That stung.

"Maybe I should leave then." I murmured. Tears threating to fall,

"FINE" He yelled.

"FINE" I yelled back.

"ANGEL, NUDGE, ARI, LETS GO! GRAB TOTAL ON YOUR WAY OUT!" I yelled at Angel and Nudge.

"IGGY, GAZZY, MAYA, MOVE IT!" Fang stormed into the room they shared.

All the kids said goodbye to one another as Me, Fang, Ari, and Maya stood awkwardly in the back.

We grabbed our stuff and left just like that.

Angel Spread her White Wings, and Nudge her wings. Ari was helped into the air by Nudge and Angel. I spread my Wings, looked back at Fang. Our eyes met. Seeing those black eyes for the last time, for who knows how long.

We were off.

I looked behind us to see Fangs jet-black, four-teen inch wings flapping into the sunset. Leading his new flock for a new mission.

Leaving half our flock behind. The only guy I actually liked gone. Bye Fang. Bye.

_**Don't worry Max, all good things come back. I promise you.**_

**FANGS POV**

"What's your problem Max?" I said as I ran to catch up to her,

"What's my problem? Why don't you ask Max II?" I took a couple steps closer to her,

"She has a name... It's Maya..." I replied calmly.

"Oh so you refer to her as a real person now huh?" she said as she pointed a finger on my chest accusingly.

"What about ARI huh?" My voice started to get louder and I got angry.

"What about him? He's been more help than that phony!" She shot back,

"You KNOW I don't trust him!" I moved closer so we were inches away from each other,

"HE'S BEEN MORE OF HELP THEN YOU LATELY!" she argued back

From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the flock peeking out of the doorways.

'_**Oh no... Breathe in and out in and-' I tried to claim myself down... Did not work.**_

"WHO'S TO SAY SHE IS NOT A BETTER LEADER THEN YOU!" I shouted

_**It just slipped through my mouth.**_

"Maybe I should leave then." She mumbled.

"FINE!" I yelled.

"FINE" She yelled back.

"ANGEL, NUDGE, ARI, LETS GO! GRAB TOTAL ON YOUR WAY OUT!" she yelled at Angel and Nudge.

"IGGY, GAZZY, MAYA, MOVE IT!" I stormed into the room they shared.

All the kids said goodbye to one another as Me, Max, Ari, and Maya stood awkwardly in the back.

We grabbed our stuff and left just like that.

The kids helped that wanna be bird kid into the air.

Max's brown eyes met mine. God, I wish I could stare in to those eyes forever.

She broke contact and flew off with her beautiful wings carrying her and her back pack full of supplies.

I hurled out my Black wings and flew off in the other direction. Along with my new flock.

Leaving half our flock behind. And my true crush behind. No one, not even Maya can replace Max. No one. Bye Max. Bye

_**Don't worry Fang. All good things come back. I promise you.**_

**A/N**

**I'll update tomorrow! **

**Fang dates Maya**

**Max and her "flock" go out to destroy Itex**

**Fang wants Max back**

**Iggy and Nudge**

**Fang and his "flock" go out to destroy Itex too**

**REVIEW! **

**-BRONTEBOOK**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Max POV:

I can't believe they are gone. My flock. I try not to show it, but I'm torn inside. Angel's probably listing to this, so I'm going to stop acting so...what's the word? Weak.

"Okay guys! Let's land, and talk about our next move." I lead my flock down on to an empty field where we will camp tonight.

I looked around to see depressed faces, and they were all staring at the ground.

Midas well get to the point.

"So as you all know, we are missing some members of the old flock..." I started

"Right now we need to focus on the future, not the past," I turned to see Angel start to tear up. I Took her head and gently laid it on my lap, "Max," Angel whispered, "Yes sweetie?" I said as I stroke her blond curls with my hand, "Will I ever see Gazzy again?" She started to choke up a bit, so I held her tighter, "Of course sweetie, one day a certain someone will come to their senses, and we will be one big happy family again."

Angle's breathing started to slow down and next thing I know she was asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the ground and covered her with my blankets. And took off my sweatshirt and put it under her head.

"Nudge, Ari, this is what we need to-"I was interrupted by Nudge whispering something. "What was that?" I asked, she spoke a little louder, "Iggy, will we ever see each other again?" _**What? **_"What do you mean Nudge?" she took a deep breath and sighed,

"Never mind, what is the plan?" _**Okay? **_"Well, Itex still needs to be taken down, and with or without a complete flock I plan on succeeding." I poked the camp fire a little, making the flames ignite. "So I think we should head to London, and infiltrate the whole place, destroy their plans to control the world, and cut off the whole system." The sparks from the fire danced around.

"Wait, wait, don't they know our faces?" Ari finally spoke. I forgot he was there... "Yeah, by the time we walk even 10 feet into the area they'll catch us." Nudge agreed. "Well what do you suggest?" I asked the both of them.

"Maybe cameo?" Ari suggested "That won't work" I said back "Make-overs?!" Nudge said excitedly "Maybe..." I replied

"How about Ninja costumes?" Total whispered from next to Angel

"Brilliant!" Nudge squealed "Make-overs to get into the perimeter, then ninja outfits to crawl around in while inside! No one will know it's us!" "Sounds good to me." Ari said. "Alright, Ninja-Make-overs it is." "Now come on, hit the sacks, we have to get up early to grab the supplies we need to get to London." I tucked Nudge in and Ari went to asleep instantly.

I almost forgot, I waved my hand over the campfire and it went out instantly. I was too tired to notice it though.

Oh Fang. I'm sorry.

**Fangs POV**

Landing, Landing, Lan- Aha! "Guys down there, we need to rest for the night." I landed my flock in the woods. We took out blankets, and the supplies, and we built a campfire and sat around it.

It was pretty cold... "Guys we need to talk about our next mission..." I looked around the circle and saw that Gazzy and Maya were already asleep. "Alright, Iggy, it's just me and you. I think we need to start at Itex, sense we have not finished that mission." Iggy stared at the campfire. "Igg?" I shoved him in the shoulder lightly, "Huh? Oh, yeah Itex. It's in London, that's where we start." _**Erm...**_

"Iggy are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him, "Umm… it's about Nudge." Iggy said quietly. My heart started to beat faster, is she hurt? "What about her? "I asked. "Well…meandNudgehavethissortofconnectionandforthep astfewmonthswehavebeenseeingeachother." He took in a large breath of air when he finished.

"What did you just say?" I asked perplexed "Nothing! Never mind! Itex! Let's talk about Itex!" he said nervously. "I have an idea!" He shifted around, "Okay… well I'm not really a fan of make-overs, but I think we need to hide our faces, so maybe we should get them on our way there." I looked at him like he was crazy. Too bad he did not see it. "I'm also thinking Ninja outfits..." he said quietly.

I can't believe this… "Let's do it." I replied stupidly, "Great!" He said while he crawled into his sleeping bag, "We need to get up early to get stuff ready." He yawned "I'll take first watch." I said "Good Night Fang." "Night Iggy." "Fang?" Iggy with his droopy eyelids. "Yeah Igg?" This next part shocked me half to death: "Do you miss Max?" "Of course Iggy. We all do. Get some sleep" He lay down and went to sleep. I was playing with my hands when a single snowflake flew on my hand.

Stupid fatigue. I must be seeing things.

Maybe I'll close my eyes for just a minute…

I'm Sorry Max. I really am.

**A/N**

**I'll update tomorrow! Science tests! Review tell me some intell!**

**-BronteBook**

**P.S I did not really know HOW to upload this chapter to my story so it made me a day late!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Max POV**

"OHH! See sense it's almost Halloween, we could go stop by a Halloween shop! OHH! And look there half price! I love it when they are half price! Once I went to a store and asked where the half price items were and that snobby cas-'' Nudge kept going ON and ON and ON about some shopping trip she had!

"NUDGE! WE GET IT!" I told her. "Look, a salon!" Angel said as she was tugging my sweatshirt "Let's go!" Ari said as he pushed us along.

*TIME PASSES*

So we are in the salon, and surprisingly Nudges hair stylist was talking just as fast to her about the latest trends, cute guys, movies stars, and A LOT of different things. I thought NO ONE could keep up with her.

So Nudge had her hair curled, and put up into a pony tail with some hanging out on the side, and some blond highlights, and she now wore a black tank-top with some black skinny jeans, don't forget about the leather flats. (29.99) _**UGH!**_

Ari, with his rather, muscular self, had a plaid tie around his neck, along with a plaid shirt, and then he wore a leather jacket, with some sailor shoes. I must say, his muscles were showing out of his shirt, and it looked good! But better on Fang…

Angle wore a white dress, with a small light blue ribbon tied around her waist, and she wore some black flats. She also made me get total a leather jacket. (35.99 Why is it so much for DOGS?)

"MAX! Come out! YOU LOOK FINE!" Nudge shouted as I hid in the dressing room.

"NO I DON'T! I LOOK SO … GIRLISH!" I said as I frantically searched for my old clothes. Wait. I left them with Nudge! Darn it Max! I did the hardest thing of my life right then and there. I came out.

I was wearing a galaxy crop top with a blue tank top underneath, and I was wearing pitch black skinny jeans, with black and white converse. The worse part… MY HAIR! My hair was in a ponytail, and was going back in a curly manor.

Those blasted hair stylists put mascara on me, with some pink lip stick, and some blush. At least Fang is not here to see what has become of me.

"See Max! You look drop dead BEAUTILFUL!" I rolled my eyes, and paid the ladies, and walked out of the store, with the "Ninja outfits"

"Next Stop: London!" Nudge Squealed. Angle, Total, and Ari cheered


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fangs POV**

"Are we there yet? Oh! Look a Halloween store! This is so COOL!" Gazzy ranted on and on, about stores and where to get our new make overs, and "Ninja Outfits". Iggy sighed, "You remind me of Nudge, Gazzy. Sweet, Swee-"I looked at Iggy strangely. I guess he sensed me looking at him because he stopped himself short. "I mean...uh...Look! A salon! Let's go!" He ran off to the nearest store he could find.

Maya came up to me and asked "Do you think there is something going on between Nudge and Iggy?" She said as she was dangerously close to my face, "No, no… I think so… I will have to ask him when were done." She put her hand on my shoulder. Oh Max… "If you need back up, I'm here!" she said as she jogged along to the store.

She reminds me of Max so much, her honey blond hair, her straight white teeth, her big brown eyes that shimmer in the- "LETS GO FANG!" Gazzy said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. If Max was here I bet she would have said no to this.

*Time change*

So when those BLASTED HAIRSTYLISTS got done plucking my eyebrows, I could see that Gazzy had on a Hawaiian shirt, with white shorts on, and some sailor shoes.

Iggy had a buzz cut, and he had on a grey army t-shirt _**(A/N The one's when they train for the army, idk what it is called!) **_And he had on Black Vans, with grey skinny jeans.

Max, she had her hair up in a bun, and she had a tank top with a kitten on it, and some short-shorts on and some leather high heels. This was NOT Max!

I, well, I had on a black Shirt with a white and black tie, and some grey skinny jeans and back Vans. The worst part was… THEY CUT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! Now it looks like that Percy Jackson's kid's hair._** (A/N I KNOW I LOVE HIM!)**_

"Alright guys, Black or white suits?" "White!" "Black." "White!"

"Looks like White wins. I'll go get the tickets to London tomorrow, and then Itex is going down!" We all cheered.

We were all huddled around a campfire, when Maya said, "I'm going to bed," she yawned and laid down and fell fast asleep. Gazzy was the next to pass out, but before Iggy went too I had to ask him what was on my mind. "Iggy will you tell me the truth and only the truth?" Iggy looked up, "Sure! What is it?" I moved closer to him. "Do you and Nudge have something going on between each other?" He looked down, "The truth is Nudge and I have been dating for the past few months, and we wanted to keep it a secret, BUT WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING…You know…like wise. We have not even had our first kiss… but we were waiting for you and Max to get together first, and I'm sorry I did not tell you, were like brothers. And Nudge told me not to tell." I pondered the things he just said, and then something dawned on me, me and Max? "Iggy, it's alright, I'm not mad at you. But why would you think that I and Max would be a thing?" He looked me dead in the eyes. Creepy. "You guys are always so close, and it killed us that you and Max split up the group."

"Alright Iggy get some sleep" He lay down and closed his eyes. "Fang?" he asked "Yeah Igg, what is it?" "Promise you won't tell Nudge I told you this, when she gets mad you won't like it." I chuckled, "Alright Iggy, now go to sleep."

I waved my hand over the fire making it into solid ice, as it shatters, into a million pieces.

Im too dazed in my own thoughts to notice it.

Me+Max=? Oh Max.

_**A/N **_

_**Any ideas? Jealousy? Ari and Max? Fang and Maya? Iggy and some London girl? Nudge and some London boy? More of the voice? **_**M**_**ore fighting things? Review!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright guys, well, its summer time, and I have a job to work at.. So I have not had much time to work on this story. But tomorrow I get the day off! So, Im going to write a long one! Thanks for understanding! -BronteBook**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a long time! When you have five other stories you're working on, you'll then get my pain! Well here is the next chapter!**

**Max's POV: **

We walk quickly through the crowd and go towards our destination when Angel tugs my tank top. I look down at her and she points towards the other side of the street. I see five men in black staring directly at us, and I have to act fast and look as normal as possible.

I think in my mind; 'Angel tell Nudge and Ari to try to look normal.'

'Okie Dokie!' she replies, and she turns to Nudge and Ari as they nods their heads. Nudge gets out her cell phone and pretends to text someone looking excited, while Ari is pretending to check out London girls. Angel is pointing out big cities and talking rapidly about where we should go next.

I look back at the men and they still don't look convinced. 'Think Max! Think! What would any other teenage girl normally do?'

I look around for something to use when a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walks up to me.

I think quickly and figure this is the perfect cover.

"Hi, my name is Ben, and do you mind telling me your name?" He says in his British accent. He smiles and I smile back.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you Ben." He shakes my hand and I shake back. "So uh, judging by your accent, I'm guessing you're a tourist?" Smart. "Yeah, me and my friends are visiting from, uh, Ohio." He smiles, showing his straight white teeth. "Well, Max, you and your pretty face," I blush at this complement. Wait **the **Maximum Ride blushes? I only blush when F-wait. Never mind.

"If you ever need anything, just call me. Here's my number," He hands me a sheet of paper and I take it gradually. "Oh, okay thanks." I reply while smiling.

Ben waves to me while I wave goodbye back as he walks the other way. I suddenly rember the men in black, and turn to see that they disappeared. I turn to back to the rest of the group and see them smirking at me.

"Ugh. Let's just go." I say as I continued to walk ahead, I heard Nudge whisper to Angel, "I still ship Fax..." I ignore the comment and use my vision to look ahead and I spot the corporate building in sight.

"Guys find the nearest change area, were going in."

**Fangs POV:**

We have on 'ninja outfits' on and I use my powers to turn invisible and take out all the guards. Everyone flies up behind me and I motion for Maya to check for anymore guards, for Gazzy and Iggy start unlatching the air vent so we can get inside. We all tuck in our wings, and they turn to me for further instructions.

"Gazzy, your first, Iggy second, Maya third, then I follow behind. Go. And stay quiet."

We crawl for about 5 minutes, until we reach a two leads.

I whisper, "Gazzy, and Maya, take the left side, while Iggy and I take the right. Remember to stay silent, and do this," I make a small whistling sound, "If you run into any trouble. Go."

I look around and catch a whiff of strawberry. I sigh. That reminds me of Max so much.

"Come on Fang, we don't have all day…" Iggy whispers as he keeps going, with me trailing behind.

**Max's POV:**

Angel uses her wings to fly up on the roof, and then she uses her sweet talk to tell the guards ignore everyone they see.

When we all fly up on the roof, the guards completely ignore us.

"Angel, leave Total on the roof top. No one will notice him." Angle nods and places him in the corner, and plants a kiss on him. "I'll be back for you total!"

"Yeah…I'll be here taking a nap…" Total replies as he lies down and falls asleep instantly. Everyone silently chuckles and I motion to Ari.

Ari uses his strength to pry open the vent, as all of us crawl inside. We crawl and crawl until we reach a two way.

"Ari, Take Angel, and I'll take Nudge." Ari nods and they both crawl the other way.

Once they were out of sight, I took Nudge and we kept crawling until we fell into an empty room by mistake.

"OoF." Nudge grunts, and I stand up rubbing the back of my head, groaning. "Where are we?" Nudge whispers to me, staying close. "I don't know. But keep your mask on. Do not take it off no matter what."

Nudge nods, and rubs her arm and winces. I notice this and turn to her. "What's wrong?" I ask her, and I gently touch her arm. "I think it's just bruised. Try to not move it, and it will be good."

I hear a creak and stop abruptly. I motion for Nudge to be quiet, as I turn around looking for the source of the sound.

I hear another creak, and then all of a sudden, two people in black ninja suits burst out of the vents and into the room. There were two of them. The first one looked a little tall, and the other one looked about his height.

I narrow my eyes at them and stand in front of Nudge, knowing she was injured and got in my stance. They saw me get into my stance, and they got into theirs.

The first ninja person throws a fist at me then tries to swipe under my feet, put I doge the punch, and jump, dodging the attack, and round house kick him backwards. He staggers back a bit, and comes back at me, doing a flip, and kicking me in my stomach.

I try to not show like that hurt, but keep my stance up. I see ninja number two going for nudge, and I kick him in the stomach, then kick his chin upwards, and push him backwards.

Ninja number two staggers back trying to catch his breath, because I hit him pretty hard, while ninja number one sees if he's okay.

He nods and motions towards me, while number one comes back at me.

We circle each other, and then I throw the first punch. He catches it, and pulls me backwards towards the wall, obviously trying to twist my hand behind me, and pin me against the wall.

But I counter the attack, and use my legs to climb up the wall, flipping over him and going back into my stance. His eyes show confusion for a second, then he turns back around and I kick his stomach, causing him to clutch his stomach and gasp for air, backing up on the wall.

I use my elbow to pin his neck on the wall, and glare into his eyes. Huh. His seemingly dark, beautiful eyes…wait wh-

He knees me in my stomach and pushes me the other way. This time it's my turn to clutch my stomach and stagger backwards.

As I'm trying to focus again, I see ninja number two starts going towards Nudge. Nudge tries to look tough, but her arm really looks like it hurts.

"Uh, partner? I could use a little help over here!" Nudge says, as ninja number two stops in his track and looks in the direction of Nudge.

"Nudge?" Ninja Number two said. I looked over at the two, and got distracted, and then I looked back at Ninja number one, just in time to receive a kick to the head and for me to drop down to the ground, and my eyes start to shut.

I hear Nudge yell, "Max!"

"Damn it." I mumble before I fade into darkness.

**Fang's POV: **

"Fang! What the hell?!" Nudge shouts, as she runs to Max, lifting her head up and taking her mask off. I have to say…wow, she looks, wow.

"Look, we have no time to point fingers, let's go before someone sees us! Fang, get Max!" Iggy says as he makes his way towards the vent, Nudge getting up from Max and following behind.

I run to Max's unconscious body and I lift her up bridal style, and start to carry her towards the vent. Iggy lifts Nudge up, and then he goes up next.

I was about to get Max up when I hear a door open. I thought quick and closed the vent gate, leaving me and Max on the outside. "Go find the others…" I whisper to Iggy and he nods his head, leading Nudge away from us.

Some short old guy comes in, "Hey! You two! You're not supposed to be in here! Guards!" I try to think of an escape, but dozens of guards surround us.

"Oh boy…" I say under my breath, as one of the guards takes Max away from my grasp. And carries her out the door. "Hey! Let her go!" I shout as I try to fight them off.

I get in a few good hits until one guard takes me by surprise, and punches me in my face, causing a gash across my face and as it drips warm blood, one of the other guards to wrap my arms around my back.

I struggle against it with all my will but it's not working. The old man walks up to me and yanks my chin up.

"You're coming with us pretty boy…" I spit in his face, earning me slap in the face, hitting me right were my cut was.

"Put him with the girl." The old man says as he walks out the room. The guards push me forwards, and I was forced to walk with them.

Damn.

_**A/N **_

_**Okay! I have school tomorrow, so yeah… **_

_**Review, Like, Follow, Share!**_

_**Until Next time!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


End file.
